Todo el que ama hace la guerra: KERBEROS
by deliriosdeladama
Summary: Brienne tiene una misión: llegar a Desembarco del Rey.
1. Chapter 1: Rosas Invernales

_**Mi enorme agradecimiento a Any, Guivi y Jai.**_  
><em><strong>Sin ustedes no haría esto.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I-<strong>**Rosas Invernales.**

Brienne ya no era tan inocente como para no entender que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Sabía que su padre no era el hombre simple, de mirada sonriente que la despertaba todas las mañanas de domingo para ir a pescar al norte de la isla. Antes creía que las pocas cosas que le importaban estaban en el ático de la casa y en los acantilados rodeados de agua tan pura y clara, que uno podía ver boquillas doradas y diablitos de jade nadando cerca de uno, estelas verdes y amarillas, refulgentes como tesoros dentro de un arca.

Pero ninguna persona es tan simple. Lo aprendió con el tiempo.

Renly, con su sonrisa boba, la perseguía siempre. Ella corría, corría fuerte, pero la alcanzaba, en todas partes, se filtraba en sus sueños. Cada vez parecía arrancarle un pedacito, dejándole un vacío en el pecho, más patente día con día. Vive, le había suplicado Cat. Vive. Pero no sabía cómo. Quería volver a la isla, pedirle a su padre consuelo. Quería dormir en un banco de arena y desatarse, como los vendavales arrasan costas.

Quería secarse por dentro.

"Cuando esto termine… visitaré su tumba, visitaré todas las tumbas, les dejaré flores", se acomodó en el asiento y buscó el cinturón de seguridad, abrochándoselo. "Llevaré flores de otoño. No es tarde aun. Y después… después…"

Golpetearon una de las ventanillas del auto y ella desbloqueó la puerta para que pudieran meterlo. No sería un viaje largo, solo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, le prometieron. Cat se lo prometió. Por las niñas. Un hombretón de ceño fruncido lo acomodó en el asiento trasero, también lo aseguró con el cinturón, y luego lo esposó al pasamanos del techo.

No le dijo nada. Cerró de un portazo y caminó hasta la joven vestida con el abrigo de piel oscura. Parecía una osa, imponiéndose sobre toda su altura. Se habían visto tantas veces antes. Ahora, todo parecía lejano, parte de un mundo lleno de candelabros y arañas de cristal.

Brienne pudo entender que ambos intercambiaron palabras poco amables, pero antes de que pudiera encender el auto, la joven se acercó, con un sobre en la mano.

-Buena suerte-murmuró, deslizándolo por la ventanilla entreabierta. Desapareció con rapidez, hacia una Van blindada, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos para protegerse de la llovizna repentina.

"Una rosa invernal", Brienne vio el sello intacto al revisar el sobre. "Una rosa, ellas no son buen presagio para mí".

Miró por el retrovisor. La capucha negra le cubría la cara. Le habían puesto ropa vieja, igual de negra, y demasiado grande para él. Parecía un prisionero de guerra. "Es un prisionero", se corrigió.

-Vamos a movernos.- le informó tan neutral como pudo.

Podía ver la acción mecánica de sus labios contra la tela, respirando más fuerte.

Lanzó una carcajada. Ronca y amarga.

-Silencio. –le ordenó, picada en lo más vivo. No debería haberse ofendido. Pero un malestar familiar le tiñó las mejillas de un rojo furioso.

-Eres una mujer.- la voz sonaba extraña, deformada.

"Sí, soy una mujer, y también hice promesas."- volvió a mirar el sello en forma de rosa y lo rompió.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**Titulo: "Todo el que ama hace la guerra" ("Omnis amans militat"-Ovidio)**  
><strong>Tengo pretendido escribir capítulos cortos, de entre 500 a 1000 palabras cada uno.<strong>  
><strong>Realmente, y teniendo en cuenta que es mi primer fic (bla, bla, bla... cuantas veces hemos leído eso?), este es mas un experimento para espantar el aburrimiento mientras actualizan mis fics preferidos (que están en ingles, porque el resto parece que somos muy tímidos).<strong>  
><strong>Me interesa mucho escribir sobre Brienne en un mundo de interacciones, por lo que es probable que éste sea un fic mas intimista, entre melancólico y meditabundo, y probablemente cualquier meh que se les ocurra.<strong>  
><strong>No prometo actualizar muy rápido porque... la vida y todo eso.<strong>  
><strong>Se que la etiqueta dice JaimexBrienne, pero habrá mucho de ambos por separado al principio. Alguna vez han leído lo de "Slow Burn"? Enfóquense en la parte "slowwwww".<strong>  
><strong>Ah, sí, lo olvidaba... todos los personajes son de Martin, ASOIAF, y... eh... subproductos como GOT(gracias al cual puedo considerar sexy a Jaime Lannister, porque rubios con rulos me enfrían un tanto la sangre, los sietes bendigan la nariz de NCW).<strong>  
><strong>Eso es todo.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Nomine

**II-****Nomine**

Había un viejo escudo de armas colgado en la pared, sobre la chimenea. Su padre le había contado historias, cuentos de caballeros y dragones, doncellas en peligro y espadas mágicas. Le había gustado escuchar sobre esas espadas refulgentes en tiempos antes del tiempo, donde la nieve cubría la tierra y la noche era eterna, fría y oscura.

Galladon se había reído de ella muchas veces. Él había preguntado sobre las lunas y las estrellas, y qué significaban los colores, y por qué el sótano estaba lleno de escudos y viejos floretes. Entonces su padre sacaba un viejo libro de genealogías, lo desempolvaba ostentosamente y revisaban el árbol familiar para rastrear la antigua sangre noble de la que ellos venían. La isla les había cedido el apellido. Ellos eran los Tarth, una antigua casa erigida en un pequeño punto de la Bahía de los Naufragios, que había existido mucho antes del arribo de la Compañía Dorada o de la Guerra del Usurpador.

A Brienne también le gustaba la heráldica, pero le gustaban más los dragones. A todos los niños les gustan los dragones, le decía su madre acariciándole la cabeza. No sabía si eso significaba aceptación o consuelo, nunca quiso preguntar. El fuego de la fantasía inundaba su mente, y tan pronto como un día vestía armadura, y blandía una espada valirya para cazar dragones, otro día los defendía, de alguna fuerza aun más terrible, y en otro huía de ellos, inundada por un terror que no había conocido mortal alguno.

Con suerte, algunas noches, soñaba con ser un dragón.

Pero su padre pensaba que traían mala suerte. Al crecer Brienne se había negado a creer en supersticiones, pero a veces, a veces sentía que los dioses jugaban bromas crueles dejando pistas al azar.

"A mamá tampoco le gustaban los dragones, ella prefería contarme historias de Gigantes de piedra y Sirenas de piel azul", recordó al virar suavemente el auto en una rotonda, para tomar una vía tranquila que la alejara de la carretera de la costa. "También le gustaban las flores silvestres, lirios de agua, hisopos, delfinas…"

Fue una buena mujer su madre, sus palabras y sus risas siempre dulces, y sus manos cálidas, pródigas en ternura. Ya no habían fotos suyas en la casa, solo un discreto cuadro, que descansaba en una repisa de la biblioteca. Brienne la recordaba diferente. Un poco más regordeta, con ojos más alegres, y también con una nariz más grande. "No tanto como la mía, aunque claro, ella nunca se la rompió".

La carretera del Camino Real era más rápida, pero en algún punto la detendrían y se darían cuenta. Tenía que adentrarse en zonas más boscosas, menos transitadas. Además él hablaría, lo sabía. Aunque ambos estuvieran en peligro.

"No puedo permitir que eso pase". Inconscientemente buscó su imagen en el espejo retrovisor, para constatar que seguía allí, que no había desaparecido. Apenas se pusieron en marcha comenzaron a discutir. "No voy a permitir que me intimide". Brienne se repitió muchas veces, pero las palabras se escapaban de su boca casi sin querer, solo para que él encontrara pie para alimentar la tensión, y ella sabía que en algún punto su contrincante terminaría ganando. "Es bueno que no pueda ver mi rubor".

"Es bueno que no pueda verte en absoluto" una voz insidiosa le susurró al oído, desde el interior de una profunda herida.

-Me estoy asfixiando.

Luego de un breve descanso, comenzaba de nuevo. "Y ni siquiera vamos por la mitad". Dejó que un viejo volkswagen con matricula del Dominio se les adelantara.

Despejando sus pensamientos, Brienne le contestó:

-Entonces deberías guardar el aliento.

-Necesito respirar.

-Silencio.- había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo había pedido.

-¿Por qué? La única cosa que no me han encadenado es la lengua.

"Si es tan peligroso, debería meterlo al maletero", pensó con una punzada de crueldad y de culpa. Y como si él pudiera leer sus intenciones, le replicó en un latigazo.

-No puedes hacer nada. Tendrías que quitarme las esposas.

-Entonces no te las quitaré.

Su voz se volvió un poco más condescendiente la siguiente vez:

-Me portaré bien si cuando menos me libero de la capucha.

-No lo creo. El negro te sienta bien.

Una risa genuina surgió de pronto. Algo que nunca había escuchado. Trató de concentrase en la carretera. "¿Se estará riendo de mi?" Pero no se atrevió a callarlo esta vez. Y fuera lo que fuera, parecía divertirlo mucho. Con voz entrecortada volvió a hablarle:

-Tengo hambre y ganas de orinar.

-Llegaremos pronto.

-Esto sería mucho más fácil _si le llamaras_.

Brienne lo había visto antes en los periódicos. Su nombre como el de su familia llenaba páginas, aunque sospechaba que no era algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso. Incluso recordaba vagamente haber leído el apellido Lannister en los libros de entrada de Evenfall. Pensó de nuevo en su padre, y en qué pasaría cuando pudiera hacerle las preguntas correctas. Si algún día lo volvía a ver…

-Eso no fue lo que se acordó.

-En algún punto vas a ceder.

-No, no lo haré. Te quedaras como estas, _Matarreyes_.- era más fácil así. Un apodo sensacionalista de algún tabloide. Pero no una mentira. Los monstruos no siempre se esconden en la oscuridad.

-Vaca testaruda-Le oyó susurrar, mientras retorcía los brazos, para acomodarse tanto como le permitía el cinturón de seguridad.

"Me han dicho cosas peores"- la muchacha dejó que su mirada vagara por los sauces llorones que bordeaban la carretera-"Las palabras son el viento".

-Brienne. Mi nombre es Brienne- dijo de pronto, cansada.

-Y mi nombre es Jaime- replicó él, pisando sus propias palabras, y su voz fue otro latigazo, antes de perderse en la nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Aunque las chicas dicen que no (porque son muy lindas y no las merezco), siento que vamos a marearnos con el mapa de Poniente.<strong>  
><strong>Naahhh, voy a culpar a la escala.<strong>

**Adelanté el capitulo porque el fin de semana trae pronóstico de lluvia en mi pueblo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 :Tenebrae

**III-****Tenebrae.**

"Debí haber matado al chico".

El mundo ahora se reducía a la oscuridad. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre seca en la boca, el género burdo que le raspaba la cara y el vaivén suave del vehículo en movimiento. Difícilmente había experimentado algo así. Cuando era solo un chiquillo desgarbado, creciendo en la Roca, había inventando un juego para entretenerse con su hermano menor. Era algo tonto, una fantasía alimentada por las primeras letras que había aprendido éste, y por los cuentos febriles del tío Gerion.

Se adentraban en los cimientos del viejo castillo, buscando huesos y tesoros en la oscuridad. Su tío les había regalado una lámpara con forma de tetera, una lámpara hecha en las lejanas tierras de Asshai, cuya llama debía ser eterna. Pero la lámpara se apagaba siempre, y entonces debían tantear las paredes para volver sobre sus pasos hacia la superficie. Siempre estaba oscuro y húmedo allá abajo, y cada escalofrío era la caricia de una mano espectral.

Maldita Catelyn. Ahora entendía por qué Tyrion odiaba a esa mujer. Y aun así tenía que reconocer que había sido más gentil que los demás, aunque ella era quien tenía el genuino derecho de sentirse agraviada. No estaba seguro de cómo habría sabido librarse su pequeño hermano del asunto. "En primer lugar, si yo fuera él, no me hubieran atrapado. Al menos, no tan rápido".

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de quien había empujado la negociación. Tal vez su padre estaba al tanto. Tyrion no querría ponerlo en mayor peligro, si no tenía otra opción, debió decirle al viejo. Incluso una pequeña parte de él tenía la esperanza de que Cersei se hubiera involucrado. Tyrion podría tragarse su orgullo para eso. Pero no, Catelyn jamás lo hubiera consentido entonces. Malditos Stark y su honor de mierda. Estaba harto de ellos.

Lo último que había sabido de su familia era lo poco que le contaban los guardias. Al principio, en la primera habitación que le dieron, incluso podía acceder a viejos diarios para enterarse de alguna noticia. Así sabía que su padre le había arrebatado a Stannis el asunto de Aguasnegras, y que los Tyrrel eran sus nuevos aliados políticos. Se preguntaba si durarían tanto como los Baratheon, o los Targaryen antes que ellos.

Ned no estaba tan equivocado en esconderse en su pequeña madriguera del Norte. Jaime comenzaba a sentir tentadora la idea de dejar que el trasero se le congelara en medio de la nieve, con tal de evitarse las mordidas venenosas en el nido de serpientes que era la capital. Volvería a aquello pronto. Se sintió desolado por un instante. Pero volvería a Cersei, su dulce hermana… y entonces estaba seguro, podría tolerar cualquier cosa, las sonrisas falsas, los chismes, los trucos, las traiciones, la mierda más repugnante, todo lo que fuera necesario para volver a sus brazos.

"Lo he hecho por veinte años, puedo hacerlo un poco más".

Si lo llevaban en el rumbo correcto. Después de intentar escaparse dos veces lo habían metido en una celda tan oscura y húmeda como las catacumbas de la Roca. Solo que allí no habían fantasmas, sino gente viva, con muchas preguntas y una florida imaginación.

"Aun así lo volvería a intentar", se dijo respirando profundo. Había matado a sus guardias en ambas ocasiones, y a dos civiles que trataron de detenerlo. "Supongo que así debe ser la guerra".

"Maté a mucha gente, tal vez esto es una quimera, y solo me están reubicando…"

Un vago sonido le llego de alguna parte. Fue insistente, hasta que se hizo más claro. Un celular sonando dentro del vehículo.

-Hola?- la mujer contestó, por culpa de la capucha su voz se escuchaba más grave. De donde habían sacado los Stark a gente como esta? Por un momento creyó que las Mormont estaban involucradas. Una de las nietas de Maege sería capaz de tener las suficientes pelotas, pero la mujer tenía un malhumorado acento sureño. Y le había repetido muchas veces que su nombre era Brienne.

"Como si no pudiera mentirme…"

-No entiendo… la señal… no puedo escucharte, no te entiendo… no puedo escucharte… seguiré la misma ruta, si algo sale mal voy a encender el GPS… hola… hola?

Escuchó un golpe suave, probablemente había guardado el teléfono en la guantera.

-¿Por dónde vamos?-le preguntó, tratando de inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia ella.

-A mitad de camino.-replicó escuetamente.

Se revolvió incomodo.

-¿A quién vas a entregarme?

-Eso es algo que ahora no importa.

-Puede ser mucho más fácil si le hablas…

-¿A quién? ¿Se supone que debo darte un nombre que puedas reconocer o crees que tu familia hará que esto sea más rápido?

-Mi padre lo haría infinitamente menos problemático.-la única razón por la que seguía vivo era Tywin Lannister.

-Yo no sirvo a tu padre.

-No. Obviamente no te gustan los leones.

-¿Y por qué habría de ser tan obvio? ¿O por qué habría de importarme?

Podía escuchar la vibración en su voz. La tensión en cada palabra.

-Apesta a lobo en todas partes.- era una extraña acusación, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

-Yo no sirvo a los Stark.

-Pero si a Catelyn.

-Es diferente. –la mujer se apresuró a contestar.

-Se que no eres del Norte. Pero tu acento tampoco es de Aguasdulces. Parece costeño… no se… Bastión de Tormentas… tal vez más abajo… pero no creo que seas de Dorne.

-No entiendo cual es el punto.

Era demasiado estúpida o demasiado testaruda.

-Tengo derecho a saber.

-No, no tienes ningún derecho.

-Al contrario, me han tenido a pan y agua en una celda sucia por meses enteros, me han interrogado hasta el hartazgo, aunque no he tenido notificación de juicio alguno, y me han… quieres que describa todo lo que me han hecho? Creo que puedo diferenciar a un lobo, de un desollado o de un sol de plata… solo por el método que utilizan, que por cierto no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos enseñan en la academia. No es diferente a la situación de ahora.- hizo una pausa- Pero eso es irrelevante, pues soy yo quien infunde temor en el corazón de los gentiles. Mi nombre debería ser usado para asustar doncellas y adolescentes de manos callosas. Dime una cosa Brienne "de quien sabe dónde", eres aun doncella? Porque si es así, puedes quitarme las esposas y haré algo más que asustarte.

-Bastardo.-lo insultó por lo bajo, y era tan dulce escuchar que había golpeado en algún punto.

-No servirás a los Stark, pero me odias como uno ¿Donde te encontró Catelyn? Te entrenaron como a un perro de caza? Mi familia también tiene perros, pero no creo que te gustara demasiado encontrarte con los Clegane.

-Cállate de una vez.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

-¿Por qué estas tan enojado tú? Después de todos tus crímenes serás recompensado. Serás libre, cuando deberías…

-¿Qué? ¿Estar muerto?

-Los dioses no deberían ser indulgentes con monstruos así.

Se rió, tratando de aclararse la voz. Monstruo o bastardo, daba lo mismo.

-¿Has conocido la indulgencia de los dioses? Ellos no favorecen a nadie.

-Tanta sangre no debería ser derramada sin llamar su atención.

-Yo no empecé.

Volvió a escuchar el timbre del teléfono. Sonó media docena de veces y la mujer no contestó. Algo de seguro andaba mal.

-Que tanto confías en tus amigos?

Se preguntaba si ella tenía un plan de respaldo. No creía que el trato fuera de conocimiento extendido entre los hombres de Robb y, de saberlo, probablemente muy pocos estarían de acuerdo con el asunto. Si pensaba rápido, el chico no tendría idea alguna de la intromisión de su madre.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos viajado?"-se preguntó, para darse una respuesta inmediata-"El suficiente para que las personas equivocadas sepan que ya no soy de su propiedad."

-Si te interesa seguir con la piel sobre la carne, es mejor que no enciendas la porquería de GPS.

-Ya lo sé… ya lo sé…

El teléfono siguió sonando. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando había obligado a la mujer a acelerar. Jaime se sintió jalado hacia atrás, si eso era posible, atrapado como estaba por el cinturón de seguridad. Las esposas bailaron alrededor de sus muñecas, y por un instante se sintió agradecido de llevarlas puestas.

"No puedo morir hoy", se dijo, "Antes tengo que ver a Cersei".


End file.
